Remember this Forgotten Night
by FreakyFreak17
Summary: Even one night stands can be romantic.


_**Warning! This is pretty porny. It's not detailed but it has sexual content in it.**_

_**Remember this Forgotten Night**_

16-year-old Wallabee Beatles looked through the crowd and smiled as he was pleased with the performance of himself and his band. It was yet, another successful show at the Bully Bar and his band had just concluded their gig. He got off the stage and made his way to the bar, ignoring the flirtatious gestures and admiring compliments that he received along the way. Finally, he reached his destination where he found three of his best friends.

"Here's to a future rock star!" Hoagie raised a glass of beer.

Wally, after grabbing a glass for himself, toasted with him.

"Great performance, number four" Nigel complimented, also with a beer in hand.

"Nigel, it's been three years. Get over the number thing" Abby said as she sipped her drink.

"There's no harm in keeping the memories alive"

"Amen to that"

And the four friends made another toast. Silence fell upon the four adolescents as they all reminisced about the good times. Soon enough, Nigel's eyes fell upon his watch and he stood up.

"It's 9 o'clock. I gotta call Lizzie. She'll be furious if she doesn't know where I am"

"You're still on her schedule?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah"

"Wow" Abby said sarcastically, "Aren't you a man"

Nigel scoffed at his three laughing friends before disappearing into the crowd. When he was gone, Abby scooted closer towards Hoagie. Their knees and shoulders evidently touched but they both pretended not to know. Wally, who was shaking his head, inwardly wished for them to stop the silly little charade and start making out or something. It's been years and the obviousness of their affection for each other was already beyond him.

After a few minutes, Wally finally noticed that one of his friends, not Nigel, had gone missing.

"Where's Kuki?" He asked.

Abby and Hoagie both nodded towards the crowd on the dance floor where Wally immediately spotted a Japanese lass dancing among them. Bruce Anderson was talking to her and it didn't make Wally very happy. Even from the distance, Bruce managed to pull Wally's last nerve when he attempted a typical oh-I-love-your-necklace trick. As he leaned toward Kuki's chest and pretended to admire her necklace, Wally already marched towards them. He managed to pull Kuki away before Bruce's hand could even "accidentally" touch her chest. He then dragged her back to the bar where Abby and Hoagie stayed.

"Ooh, yummy!" Kuki reached for Hoagie's drink and started taking in big gulps.

"That's enough" Wally snapped, taking the glass from her, "You're already drunk"

"No I'm not!" Kuki tried to take the drink back before goofily spilling some beer on herself, "Oopsy!"

Everyone watched as she took a tissue and started to wipe the beer off her tank top. Even more people watched when she practically reached into her shirt to wipe her…womanly chest…

"Uh…hun!" Abby stopped her before she could do something more revealing, "You shouldn't do that. You'll give all the guys in this room a boner"

"Sorry Abby Wabby"

"Wow" Hoagie sighed, "She can be a real tramp when she's drunk, huh?"

"HOAGIE! THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"Don't worry. You're bound to forget what I just said when you wake up tomorrow and you're sober"

"It's still mean!" And Kuki turned to Wally, "And you! You're meaner!"

"What did I do?"

"I was talking to a really cute guy back there and you dragged me back here, you meanie!"

"Kuki, that guy who you think is cute, is Bruce. He's the biggest pervert in this bar"

Kuki opened her mouth to argue. But before she could even say a word, she passed out.

* * *

The whole gang was ringing with laughter as they entered their clubhouse, where they spent every weekend together. They all drunkenly walked in, laughing at every single thing, such as Hoagie stumbling upon a stool.

"Dumb-ass" Abby laughed.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. Then I'm off to bed" Nigel declared as he stood up to retreat to his room, "Night mates"

When Nigel was gone, the laughs disappeared as well and the four teenagers, one of them unconscious, sat quietly on the couch.

"I better get Kuki to bed" Said Wally, who among the four, was most used to the intake of alcohol. Therefore he ended up being the least drunk.

"And I'm going to bed" Hoagie announced.

"Me too" Abby added.

"Hey Wally"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to give in to temptation"

Mischievous smiles spread upon Abby and Hoagie's faces as they made their way to their rooms. Wally clearly understood what Hoagie meant and it caused him a difficult gulp. Finally he made his way to Kuki's room, carrying her in his arms. Upon reaching the door, he took one last glance at his two remaining friends. He blinked curiously a few times as he watched them disappear. He could've sworn he saw them enter the same bedroom.

Wally dropped Kuki down gently onto her bed, staring at her face as she slept soundly. For a second, he felt frozen, as he couldn't take his eyes off her face. To his surprise, she suddenly started to twitch. Within seconds, Wally knew what was happening. Before he could even move, Kuki already sat up, unfortunately facing him, and threw up all over both of them.

"DAMMIT!" Wally whispered and he immediately removed his shirt. By the time he dropped it onto the floor, Kuki was already back in a deep slumber. Wally studied her all over again and saw the little amount of vomit she had on herself. He knew that he couldn't leave her like that. It was pretty much his responsibility to…clean her…

_Go on, do it!_

But I'll have to remove her shirt!

_So what?_

She's not wearing a bra!

_She's your friend. She won't mind if you see them._

That's the point. She's my friend. I'm not supposed to see them.

The battle went on in Wally's mind. He didn't know what to do. Finally, after countless taunts and arguments from the voice in the back of his mind, he gave in. He stalled a bit at first, trying to find excuses to delay what he was about to do. But seeing that washing his shirt and throwing it into the hamper was the only holdup he could come up with, he had no choice but to do as he planned. With trembling hands, he slowly reached onto the bottom of Kuki's tank top and gently raised it up. Every nerve in his body prayed for her to stay asleep. Finally, the shirt was off completely. As quickly as he could, he went to the bathroom and washed her shirt and threw it into the hamper, like he did with his own shirt. He then took a wash cloth, ran it in warm water and sat on Kuki's bedside. Every inch of his body felt awkward at the sight of his half-naked best friend. With his hands still trembling, he wiped the little amount of vomit left on her. Oddly enough, when he finished, the little voice at the back of his head spoke again.

_That's not enough. You have to wash her._

Wally started to get suspicious of how erotic his mind was getting. This is it. This is the temptation Hoagie was talking about. Then again, wiping the vomit off really wasn't enough. Wally bent lower and to lift Kuki up. For some reason, she was heavier than before. It was hard to lift her up. Wally found it more difficult every second as he realized where this was going. Soon enough, he had no choice and he had to carry her in a different way. He wrapped his arms around her, as if hugging her and lifted her up. He could already feel an erection coming as he felt her naked chest press against his. The knowledge of her skin making complete contact with his made him extremely uncomfortable as well. Hearing her moan slightly didn't help his discomfort. Neither did feeling her butt crack as his hand was on her bottom for support as he carried her. For a minute Wally stood still, trying to take his focus off the situation.

_I'm only doing this to wash her…_

When he realized a slight improvement in his wit, he tried to make his way to the bathroom. Unfortunately, upon taking the first step, the door opened.

"Hey Wally, Abby asked me to check on y-"

Hoagie froze at the sight of Wally, carrying a half-naked Kuki with him. When a huge grin spread upon his face, Wally couldn't help but lose control.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"I see you guys are more than alright"

And Hoagie shut the door. Before Wally could even gain control of his panic, the door opened again and Hoagie was still smiling.

"You might need this"

And he threw something onto the bed and left in laughter. Wally stared at the small plastic square that Hoagie threw onto the bed. He felt a slight annoyance mingle with his panic. Next thing he knew, he was rolling his eyes and carrying Kuki into the bathroom.

Wally brought Kuki into the bathroom with much difficulty as she started to dream and she kept moving in her sleep. Soon she was lying on the tile floor while he washed her. Five minutes later, he was done and he has a little bit more confidence in seeing her as she is. Wally threw the wash cloth into the hamper before turning back to Kuki, to carry her back to her bed. He jumped when he saw that her eyes were open…and they were looking at him. Suddenly, the little confidence that he gained disappeared and he was panic-stricken all over. Oddly enough, Kuki was cool and calm. And to his surprise, she moaned sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need to tell you something…" She whispered in his ear.

"Uh…what…?"

Kuk sighed and moaned once again, before whispering, "I love you"

Despite the awkwardness and panic that had overcome him, Wally felt good hearing this from her. Somehow he denied what he heard but he was undoubtedly happy.

"You're drunk, Kuki. Come on, let's get you to bed"

"No, I'm serious…" She whispered, "I really do love you. I was just hiding it all these years"

His smile grew wider. But then he realized that Kuki might be telling him something deeply personal, something that he's not supposed to hear. And so he hasted on trying to get her back to bed. This proved more difficult than before. Kuki was now awake somehow, and she intentionally made herself heavy. Though she held on to Wally, she made sure her feet dragged on the floor as he hauled her towards the bed. As if that wasn't enough, she started to nibble on his neck, causing several tinges of pleasure into his mind. By the time they reached the bed, Wally was so tired that he dropped both of them on it. Kuki giggled uncontrollably as she continued to kiss him, moving from his neck to his lips. He enjoyed it. And so he couldn't bring himself to stop her. For a minute or so, they kissed. As it grew longer, they started to slide off each other's clothes. By then Wally had already lost all his discomfort and gained all confidence. Within a few minutes, all their clothes were scattered on the floor and they both mingled under the blankets. The small plastic square that once sat on the bed was now resting on the floor, torn and empty.

* * *

Wally woke up with a smile the next morning as he felt soft lips chewing on his ear. When he turned over, he was delighted to see Kuki lying on top of him, laughing mischievously. Wally laughed as well while he kissed her. He was still half unconscious from his slumber. The moment he realized what he was doing, he gasped and jumped out of bed, bringing along the second set of blankets to cover himself.

"What's wrong?" Kuki asked him in concern.

Wally was speechless. He expected her to be throwing stuffed animals at him by now.

"Okay…uh…just so you know, I didn't mean to do this"

"Do what?"

"This. Last night, I was just trying to put you to bed-"

"Wally"

"-But you threw up on me and yourself and-"

"Wally"

"Next thing I knew, you were kissing me"

"WALLY!"

He stopped and stared at her.

"I know what happened"

"You do?"

"Yes"

"You remember?"

"Yes. Well…some of it. The important parts"

"But how could you? You were drunk"

"I know. You won't believe the hangover I got when I woke up!"

"So…you know what happened?"

"Yeah"

"And…you're not mad?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm just not"

Wally stared at her for a minute until he decided to sit beside her. She kissed him to comfort him. She kissed him on the shoulder, the neck, the cheek and the lips. He was still dumbfounded by all of this, but he liked it.

"Last night…" He mumbled minutes later.

"What about last night?"

"You told me something"

"…I know…"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"What did you tell me then?"

Kuki stared at him shyly as she played with his hair. They were lying on the bed, facing each other.

"I told you that I love you"

"…Is it true?"

"…Yes"

"Are you sure it's true?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't know. It's just that…you flirt so many guys. Last night you were flirting with Bruce"

"I was hoping to make you jealous"

"You did"

They smiled at each other and scooted closer.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"…Do you feel the same way?"

"…I don't know…"

"Do you think you do?"

"…I don't know…"

He stared at her as she dug the side of her head deeper into the pillow, as if seeking a comfort that it couldn't give to her. Wally suddenly felt guilty of his answer. It had been an amazing night for the both of them. Did he really want to conclude it this way?

"Kuki…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"I do think that…I feel the same way. I'm not sure. But I definitely think that"

Kuki smiled at him and kissed him. It wasn't what she hoped for. But it was a start. And her smile was all that he needed. There it was, lovely ending. Who said one night stands can't be romantic? Or better yet, who said this was a one night stand?

**_That's the End, Dudes._**


End file.
